halofandomcom-20200222-history
We're in for Some Chop
We're in for some Chop is a Halo 3 multiplayer achievement. It is awarded for destroying an enemy vehicle with equipment (e.g. a Trip Mine) in a ranked playlist or in campaign. It is represented by a yellow eight-pointed star on top of a red eight-pointed star. On top of this is a red circle with a white dash across it, a "No Entry" sign. This achievement was once impossible to acquire in Multiplayer. This changed with the addition of Ranked Big Team Battle. The name is a reference to a line from the movie Aliens. One way to get this achievement is to go to Tsavo Highway, disable a Brute Chopper (when there is a Brute in it) with a plasma pistol or with 1-2 Fuel Rod Cannon fire (aim for the wheel), throw a Trip Mine at it, and fire another overcharged shot at the Chopper. It will not reactivate in time to get away from the trip mine's explosion. Another easy way to get the achievement is use the Power Drainer on a Grunt inside a Ghost, or a Trip Mine on any of the vehicles in the first Prowler battle of the level The Covenant. The following method has been disputed and has not worked for everyone that has tried it! The easiest way which requires no finesse is to play Tsavo Highway on normal. Grab a warthog and just drive past everything. When you get to the first barrier blocking the tunnel (where the convoy is hit) grab a chopper, disable the barrier and drive on. At the second break in the bridge (after the Covenant Cruiser jumps in) drive your Chopper carefully to the breaking point of the bridge. There should be a steel I-beam jutting out where you can drive your chopper over and take it into the next part of the level (The Broken Path). Just drive past everything else until you get to the 2 parked Choppers, 2 Brutes, and an overturned Warthog. Grab the trip mines next to the Warthog and race over to the nearest Shade. Jump out and run straight towards it (getting in between the turrets). Bash the Shade itself until you see visible damage (you should hit the front of the Shade and then the turrets of the Shade, alternate). Once you see damage, drop the Trip Mine right below the Shade and run so the gunner turns. The Trip Mine should blow and you get your achievement. Yet another method requires slightly more finesse. When you reach the first energy barrier on the level Tsavo Highway, jump out of your Warthog. Search the nearby buildings to acquire a trip mine. Once you have the trip mine, run out into the middle of the road and fire several shots at one of the Brute Choppers. There are several around. When the Chopper starts moving toward you, drop your trip mine. Wait for the Chopper to get too close to swerve aside, and jump to the side. You may catch a little of the blast, but only enough to propel you a little higher. If you don't feel brave enough to try this, just lay the mine, find some high ground directly in front of the mine, and shoot at a Chopper to lure it onto the mine. An easy way to do this Achievement is to get a friend to speed run Tsavo Highway to the first energy wall, you and your friend get a trip mine. Charge up a Plasma Pistol and shoot it at a chopper and have your friend put down a trip mine right in front of the chopper so he can't escape. It won't destroy the chopper but damage just enough to destroy it when your friend charges up the Plasma Pistol and you chuck a trip mine right in front of the chopper to get the achievement. A more dangerous, and possibly fatal way to get the Achievement is to get a Trip Mine and go to where the Wraiths are on Tsavo Highway and go to the right and walk forward until you see the Choppers come over the hill and position yourself to where The Chopper would run you down and place the mine as you walk backwards as the Chopper gets near. There must be exact timing as if you do it too soon the Chopper will veer off or if you do it too late the explosion will kill you. Another way is to go through the level Tsavo Highway on Legendary difficulty as normal until you get to The Broken Path. Then, after you fight all the Brutes (be sure to get a Trip Mine from the far "base" and the Pelicans drop off a couple Warthogs and some Marines, wait until the Brutes in the Choppers attack you. Throw a Spike Grenade in front of the Chopper, and then while the Chopper gets launched up, place a Trip Mine below him. You will get the achievement afterward. Just damage a chopper on Tsavo Highway with a brute shot, and if you are close enough, you will be able to throw a trip mine while the driver recovers and since choppers aren't too maneuverable, you should get the achievement. (wait for the two spike things on top in front are bent up. This proves it's damaged enough.) It is also possible to get this achievement on the storm, during the scarab fight. when you throw down a power drainer next to the core after you destroyed the barrier, you will get this achievement (though not guaranteed) Multiplayer Possibility Another accessible way is on Rats Nest in multiplayer big team, Mines spawn at the base of the stairs outside the back of the flag room’s big door. Warthogs, Mongeese and a Ghost will circle the map giving you a chance to play “chicken”, run in front of them, drop the mine and hope for the kill if you want you can plasma pistol them and then throw the mine on or weaken them from a distance with other weapons. Results are best vs Ghosts and Mongeese as they have less health than a warthog. In a big team slayer you will have many attempts if you camp this position. Just warn your team mates of any un-exploded mines! Mine locations marked in green Related Links *Halo 3 Achievements Category: Halo 3 Achievements